


Misunderstandings

by angelicneonanime



Series: Cuphead Ships [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: Specter and Cagney have a little misunderstanding





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Also sorry if this is bad, I had no idea how to write these characters, especially since they're not humans. I did my best tho and I hope y'all like it!

“See ya, Cags!”

“Bye Specter.”

Turning away from the cliffside that the two had been sitting on, Cagney walked away with a slight wave of his leafy hand, as Specter frantically waved goodbye to his flower friend. Once he was out of sight, Specter sighed wistfully. He turned towards the edge of the cliff and looked out toward the water. In only a few moments, his lovely mermaid friend, Cala Maria, appeared with a face of amusement. 

“So how was your date with your boyfriend?” she asked with a smirk.

“He's not my boyfriend,” he grumbled. “But... it was nice.”

He smiled goofily as he recalled what a good time he had and Cala gave a chuckle.

“You're so gay.”

“Damn right I am! And don't you forget it!”

“If you're so gay for him why don't you just tell him?”

“Pfft as if he likes me like that.”

“You're such an idiot.”

Specter laughed as Cala Maria rolled her eyes.

“I'm serious! You're overthinking everything. Just tell him how you feel,” she said.

“No way! Cala you know I love you and trust you, but I'd rather die than tell Cagney I like him! ....Well die again.”

Cala shook her head at her friend overreacting.

“You're being stupid. Flower boy is so in love with you that it physically hurts me to see how oblivious you really are.”

Specter stuck his tongue out at her and she responded in kind. She then sighed.

“Listen I know you're scared, that you don't know what will happen when you tell him, but you'll never know unless you try. Cagney is your friend and he loves you a lot more than you think. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, he's not the type of person who'd suddenly run out on you because of it. He cares about you and will never stop caring about you. So please just trust me on this, tell him how you feel.”

She patted his arm in a comforting manner while smiling softly. Specter looked down at the hand on his arm and smiled weakly up at her.

“Okay fine you win. But I'll tell him tomorrow, I need some time to get ready.”

Sighing she nodded.

“Well good luck to you.”

\----------

“Okay you can do this! Just tell him how you feel.” 

Specter floated in circles near Cagney’s home, muttering under his breath and trying to call himself down. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Cagney return home.

“Hey! Long time no see,” Cagney joked.

Specter shrieked and flailed his arms in surprise. Turning around to look at his friend he nervously giggled and waved his hand. 

“Oh h-hey, Cags! Hehehe…”

Cagney tilted his head and smirked. “So what brings you out here? I thought you were gonna do something with Cala today.”

Scratching the back if his neck, Specter looked around before saying, “I came here to tell you something actually.”

Noticing how serious Specter was, Cagney began to worry.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Oh everything's fine! I just have something I need to get off my chest.”

Cagney just nodded and motioned for Specter to follow him. They both leaned against a hollow log that sat aside a secluded area. Cagney then looked at him patiently, waiting for the ghost to continue speaking.

Taking a deep breath, Specter said, “we've known each other for a long time, Cags. You're such a wonderful friend but I was hoping that maybe...maybe we can be something more? I mean…..I like you, a lot. I've felt this way for years and I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend.”

Specter just barely managed to get out the last part. He was no longer looking at his friend, rather he was twiddling his thumbs and looking off to the side, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he slowly turned to look at Cagney once more, only to see him with a blank expression.

“....what?”

Panicking Specter began to ramble. 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just….I'm just gonna go.”

Before Specter could so much as fly away, Cagney grabbed the end of his tail.

“Wait! Specter I didn't mean it like that. I just… this entire time I thought we were dating. So when you confessed to me I got really confused. I'm really sorry if I scared you, I would never wanna hurt you.”

Now it was Specter’s turn to stare blankly at him. After a few minutes Cagney moved to touch Specter’s arm when suddenly he began to laugh hysterically. 

“God Cala was right, I am an idiot!”

Cagney pulled Specter into a hug as his laughter died down.

“I can't believe I didn't realize you liked me. I'm so dumb…”

Cagney nuzzled the top of Specter’s head with a tiny chuckle.

“To be fair, I never really said anything. I sorta already knew you liked me and I just assumed you knew how I felt. I thought that we had some kind of unspoken agreement that we were dating.” Cagney smiled sheepishly as he continued. “So how about we try this again? My name is Cagney Carnation and I'm super gay for my best friend Specter and I was hoping that he would wanna be my boyfriend. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course!”

Specter laughed joyously as he hugged his boyfriend tighter. Laughing alongside him, Cagney gave the ghost a little squeeze before moving back a bit, a dopey smile on his face as he stared at the eyeless face before him.

“Can I kiss you?” the flower lovingly asked.

“Please do.”

Cagney put a single hand on the back of Specter’s head, slowly moving forward with his eyes closed. Once their lips touched, it felt like fireworks had gone off. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to them. Leaning back they gazed adoringly at each other, a light blush dusting their cheeks. 

“I love you,” they both said in unison.

Giggling Specter nuzzled against Cagney’s petals, the flower smiling softly in return. He would have to thank Cala later, but for now he was going to enjoy his time with his new boyfriend


End file.
